The present invention relates to a tape recorder with display function for displaying various operational condition of the tape recoder.
There are various types of tape recorders and these tape recorders are equipped with various fittings, for example, a level meter for indicating the record/reproduction level, e.g., a VU meter, and a counter for indicating an amount of travelling of a magnetic tape. As far as we searched, there are few tape recorders with display or indicating means for indicating the voltage of the power source. Particularly, in the case of portable type tape recorder, it uses batteries as its power source so that, if one uses it unnoticing the voltage drop of the power source, he will encounter various abnormalities of tape recorder operation. Therefore, it is desirable that such type tape recorder be provided with display function for displaying the condition of the power source and other operating condition of the tape recorder such as the record/reproduction level. However, there are no tape recorders with such a display function.